


Fraternisation (he won’t let you remember)

by shallowness



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of July, 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternisation (he won’t let you remember)

**Author's Note:**

> 291 words. Kisslet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit is made.

It is rather a shame, she thinks, her face only a few inches from K’s now, that she won’t remember this. She won’t recall why she bought this particular shade of lipstick, although she will recognise it as the perfect shade for her. She will smell the distinctive scent of K’s aftershave every day in the office without recalling this moment, when she’s surrounded by it. She won’t recall what it is to feel her heart race like this, and she is sure it won’t beat at this exact rate again no matter what extraterrestrial threats she faces.

K leans in and she stops thinking, lost in the sensation as his lips meet hers. He treats kissing with the same intensity he brings to his work, which is no surprise. Neither is her response, not when she’s been waiting for this since London, hoping that the connection between them would grow beyond long conversations that ended on smiles and goodbyes.

When K pulls away, O is breathless. So, she is pleased to note, is he.

A coherent thought forms in her scrambled mind, a memory of what she was thinking before. For the sake of the agency and its rules, she knows that he won’t let her remember this:

“Damn it.”

She tugs none too gently at his thin black tie, bringing his lips back to hers once more. This time, the heat of desperation raises the temperature a few degrees, and crisp, professional Agent O is gone. Olivia is determined that even if she forgets the two best kisses of her life, she will leave her trace on his lips, maybe even his heart, and Agent K will have regret in his eyes when he eventually puts on his glasses.

Fin  
Feedback is very welcome.


End file.
